


Do we really have to?

by QueenAnnxiety



Series: KNB meets Free! Tokyo Style [2]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, KNB/Free!Crossover, M/M, future!fic, with my two fav pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Rin recently met eachother at a shooting. When Kise found out that Rin also had a boyfriend he invited them on a double date. But besides Kise nobody is actually that willing to participate - Basically bitch fights, Karaoke and cute moments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do we really have to?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kozmotittspitchiner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/gifts).



> Hi! Have fun with this, I love those four idiots so much. I changes perspectives quite a lot I'm new to the 3rd person narrating u.u also I'm from Germany so my English is not perf ^^

»Do we really have to?«

Ryouta shot Aomine a glare which could be interpreted as: _We had this discussion five times, get over this already_. But Aomine didn’t want to get over it.

»But I would rather take a nap and then undress you maybe?«

»Aominecchi!«

Ryouta looked around and of course now people were staring at them, which made the situation even more funny to Aomine. Ryouta buried his hot face in his hands and Aomine knew, he didn’t want to speak to him ever again. Except Ryouta had to because his boyfriend was on his way of ruining their double date with people they barely knew and to Ryouta it was always important what others thought of him. To Aomine certainly not.

The train rattled and their station was announced. Ryouta grabbed Aomine’s arm and dragged him up and then more or less forcefully out of the train. The platform was full of people. Tokyo on a Saturday afternoon really _was_ annoying. Aomine knew why he wouldn’t want to be here. Especially on a double date with two other sport freaks. He would rather have a game of basket ball with these two but they can’t play. They are fucking swimmers. More like good for nothing.

»It’s not to late, you know«, Aomine tried his luck again and this time, Kise snapped.

Ryouta snapping was something that a) barely never happened and b) was only caused by Aomine because c) it was not a diva-kind of snapping. It was especially designed for Aomine and it gave him chills.

Ryouta tightened his grip around the naked arm and looked him right in the eyes.

»Aominecchi~, I was really looking forward to this, so please be a good boy for me, okay?« Ryouta’s face lit up in excitement. His grin was wide – but also kind of creepy. »Or otherwise I’m going to push you in front of this train.«

»Alright, alright. You are normally so cute I always forget that you were also from the Generation of Psychos. But I want a reward.« Aomine freed his arm and for the first time since they met up he smiled. But not a friendly smile, more like a _too friendly_ smile. _If you know what I mean_.

»You’ve got yourself a deal, Aominecchi!«

They shook hands like they were old buddys and the left the station. But Aomine was still annoyed that Ryouta ruined his nap time.

 

**_/At the same time, in a different train/_ **

 

»I don’t know why I said yes! I don’t even want to go out with them! Kise’s always such a sunshine, literally, it’s a pain in the ass!«

Rin grunts and leaned himself more against Haruka. The train was completely full and they had to stand. Rin had given his place to an old lady and Haruka had ended up standing, too.

»Kise-kun actually reminds me of you«, Haruka answered in his calm voice and a smirk on his lips. »With better teeth.«

Rin looked at him as if Haruka just insulted his whole family of ten generations.

»This was a joke, Rin. Don’t be such a crybaby. And you made this date. I would have been fine with swimming.«

»You are always fine with swimming«, Rin talked back. His face clearly showed his anger. The double date idea was Kise’s, of course, Rin wouldn’t have ever thought about such a thing. But he also kind of didn’t want to ruin his new found friendship with Kise, that’s what he told Haruka when he announced that they would have a double date. Haruka knew how important Rin’s new job as a model was to him and that he really wanted to make new friends. That’s why he said yes when Rin pleaded. Well, he basically broke out in tears over how important this date was and how high up Kise was in the model world and how much he wanted to get to know him and so on and so forth. Haruka had not been listening for the whole monologue Rin had been giving. So Haruka didn’t understand why Rin was now completely annoyed with his own idea.

»Is it because you’re shy? Or are you afraid that I like Kise-kun more than you? Are you jealous of him because he is more attractive than you? Maybe I like him better if he isn’t as whiny as you.«

Haruka knew he was cruel to Rin. Because maybe this was all true. But he also knew that it will show effects.

»What? No, I know you are not attracted to other guys.« Okay, Haruka didn’t thought that through.

»Or do you? I’m not whiny! You’ll see, you will have the most fun ever outside of water.«

Or maybe he did! Rin was definitely fired up but his frown didn’t really leave until they reached the platform.

 

**_/five minutes, a whole crowd and some perverted comments from Aomine later - At the station/_ **

 

Kise was really excited. Ever since he accidently (or not) found out that Rin had a boyfriend, too, he wanted to meet up in a double date. _Accidently_ meant that Haru was picking his boyfriend up after a shooting and Kise saw them, immediately yelling through the whole entrance hall: »Haruka is a boy? You are dating a boy???« Because when Rin said he was dating a person named Haruka, Kise assumed it was a girl. He was really glad how it turned out, though.

Haru was the cutest guy ever. A bit awkward but polite and definitely a cutie. As was Rin. They were a perfect couple. Just like him and Aomine, really.

Kise saw the two swimmers coming and waved at them with a big grin calling out their names (not without the tade mark –cchi). Aomine just stood there, arms crossed over his chest. Of course Aomine had to wear a muscle shirt like he didn’t even own a normal wardrobe and all of Kise’s tries to make him look less threatening were in vain. His boyfriend was a sports jock. Ever has been always will be. That’s what he loved about him. Hopefully Rin wouldn’t think less of him. Models could be kind of touchy when it came to clothes.

He hugged both of the older boys. Aomine shook hands with them and Rin and Aomine glared at each other as if they were having a telepathy conversation.

»Soooo, Harucchi! Looking forward to some karaoke? I know just the place! It’s so good, it serves mackerel, too. I know you love it!«

»I’m really looking forward to it, Kise-kun.«

»Awwwww, Harucchi! You are such a cutie!«

Kise hungs himself around Haru and pulled him into a hug while they walk towards the karaoke bar they had reservations in. Kise knew Tokyo really well, unlike Rin and Haru and therefor was their guide for this day.

 

**_/Meanwhile behind a chattering Kise and Haruka/_ **

 

»You know I don’t want to be here.«

Rin was looking over to the ganguro guy who just introduced himself as Daiki. He was far from what Rin had expected after only hearing about him through sunshine-Kise. And was far from what he expected from a model’s boyfriend. He wore a sports dress for god’s sake. But well, Rin should not judge about boyfriends. His was far from perfect, too. He always had to keep an eye out for him so Haru won’t strip in public. Again.

Daiki had his hands in the pockets of his basketball shorts, looking at Rin in hope for what seemed like some company.

»You know I don’t want your boyfriend all over my boyfriend«, Rin answered sourly.

»Oh, he is harmless. He has just eyes for me.«

Five minutes in and Rin was already as pissed off as he could get. When Kise asked him a few days ago he accidently said Yes. Because he was looking up to him. He’s a newbie in the modeling business and needed all the friends he could get. Especially if they were as nice as Kise. Normally people in this industry weren’t that open minded and sunshiny as him. So Rin had been accepting the date.

And he convinced Haru.

But when he woke up this morning he suddenly realized how stupid this idea was. A) Because they never went on real dates, they mostly spent their time in either a pool or in Haru’s home/bed. B) Because Kise looked really good and Haruka had commented on this fact more than one time. Rin was the jealous type. C) Because Haruka and him were awkward and Kise had a flashy personality and in the end they will just clash and they will never talk again. And D) just added itself: this boyfriend of Kise’s got on his nerves already. He didn’t even got why. Maybe because he was just as pissed off as Rin?

»We are here, everyone! I made a reservation! Let me check!«

Kise ran into the bar, followed by Haru, Daiki and at last Rin. Rin felt a little bit relaxed now they were in the building mainly because he doesn’t have to talk now but also because he could see people staring at them. It was a given ever since he started modeling and no wonder when he was walking around with Kise Ryouta himself. God of basketball in the flesh.

»Room six, come on, everyone!«

 

**_/a minute later in room six/_ **

 

This Rin guy really looked like he was pissed off, too, even though he was the one who agreed to this stupid plan. They needed more basketball playing boyfriends-friends. Of course they had Kagami and Kuroko and Kagami had always been a challenge, especially together with Kuroko. But it will never not be weird to see his Ex with his new _light_. More for Ryouta than him, though. He was so jealous, god fucking dammit. Like Rin apparently. Why was he afraid that Ryouta would steal his boyfriend anyways?

Aomine scratched his chin while taking the seat next to Ryouta. He put his arm around his waist and let his hand rest on Ryouta’s tigh. His first award of being nice.

Ryouta grinned like a maniac while he ordered some fancy named virgin cocktail for all of them. Well, Ryouta and him were underage so he just assumed that it was virgin. Everyone placed an order as well and then Ryouta convinced Haruka without any effort to sing the first song with him.

Aomine hated Karaoke. But his boyfriend loved it so he had to endure it.

Rin sat back and watched Haruka singing with a sour look on his face which Aomine found quite funny.

While they both sang (Ryouta really passionately and under full body involvement), a waitress brought in their drinks. The ones Ryouta had ordered were really fancy with a lot of fruits. The liquid was yellow going orange and it looked like a sunrise. Aomine tasted it and it was not bad despite being a bit bitter. But as Ryouta knew he didn’t like sweet things too much – except popsicles of course. He took another sip after another. He had become quite thirsty being annoyed and all.

»Oh, Aominecchi, I wouldn’t drink that too fast«, Ryouta said after they finished the duet. Aomine scoffed and just drank more. Why anyways? And Ryouta could not tell him how to live his life.

He finished it up in no time. »Order me another, Babe!«

 

**_/Two drinks later/_ **

 

Haruka hadn’t really touched his drink so Rin took it without asking. His glass was already empty and he practically downed it in one go.

»You should not drink that kind of stuff too fast, Rin. You know there is alcohol in it.«

»Of course, that is why I’m drinking it this fast.«

»I won’t carry you home this time. You are really heavy.«

Kise suddenly laughed really loud and Daiki looked at his drink with a look that Haruka would read as puzzled.

»There is alcohol in it?«, Daiki asked and now Rin lost it. He couldn’t handle liquor well and especially not Tequila. Haruka coursed Kise under his breath but was also really amused with the situation.

»Yes of course. It’s Tequila sunrise! I thought you knew! I’m so sorry, Babe. But it’s too funny. But I’m sorry, but…«

Kise nearly choked on his words when it became a laughing fit which was joint by Rin.

»But I don’t feel anything. Aren’t you supposed to feel something?«

»Just stand up for a moment, Daiki-kun. Then you will feel it, I think.«

Daiki did as Haruka said and immediately after he stood up he fell back down.

»Woah, okay, now I feel something!«

»Maybe you should stop drinking now, Aominicchi!«, Kise cries out both caring and amused.

»No, I think I get one more.«

Rin agreed and Haruka knew that he could carry his boyfriend home again like always after a night out with Nagisa. Makoto would always handle Rei on these evenings. Nagisa could always walk on his own but would sing the whole time. And Haruka would have a sleeping Rin on his back. Today will not be different.

 

**_/4 songs and a few drinks later/_ **

 

»I think Ricchi and Aominecchi should sing a song together!«

Kise knew that both of them had been in a bad mood even though he didn’t understand why. Okay, Aomine was a lazy punk. But why Rin? Kise was upset that Rin felt that way and thought maybe it was Aomine who caused him trouble. Wouldn’t be a surprise if his boyfriend said something inappropriate.

Both of them eyed Kise and then each other with an expression, Kise couldn’t quite identify. He would say grumpiness. But also hostility.

»You’re going down, Rin.«

»I don’t think so, Aomine- _kun_.«

They glared at each other with red drunken cheeks which made it totally not threatening. It looked kind of cute, if you asked Kise.

»I want a Rap song!«, Rin announced, already on his feet and looking through the folder of songs.

»Oh, that’s just my kind of music«, Aomine countered with a dirty grin. Aomine was quite the passable rapper actually. Was Rin, too? That could get interesting.

»Oh, I just found the perfect song for us. Let’s hit it!«

Without even asking, Rin ordered a song. Kise recognized it immediately because it was all over the radio despite it being a foreign song.

»Oh, I know this, I’m not doing the girls part – Oh, fuck…down, I’m yelling timber!«

Aomine tried to protest but the lyric already started and he just began to sing. Maybe it was the alcohol. Kise still felt sorry for getting him drunk by accident. But was also still laughing about it.

Especially now because Aomine and Rin were really into the song, stumbling and awkwardly dancing along.

»I’m going down! I’m yelling timber! You better move, you better dance!«, they sang unison having a blast. »Let’s make a night, you won’t remember. I’ll be the one, you won’t forget!«

Both of them were looking provocatively at each other’s eyes while singing the song. Rin did the rapping part and was really amazing. Considering that it was English even more. Aomine wasn’t that good in English and had quite the accent which made the song even funnier to Kise who is really familiar with the language.

Both of them were wooooahah-ing into the mic, now with arms around the shoulders like they were celebrating a sport’s victory. Kise cracked up, whispering to Haruka: »Should we be jealous?« Which Haruka replied to: »They won’t be a couple for too long, though.«

The song came to an end and they were both laughing hysterically. It was the alcohol in them to laugh like this. But it was a side to behold.

»Good job, swimmer boy.«

»As yourself, basketball boy.«

»You should really learn how to play basketball. I’m going to beat you on the court for sure.«

»Well, you could learn how to swim and I will crush you into pieces.«

 

**_/Some rivaling and manly speeches later, outside the karaoke bar/_ **

 

Rin was drunk, Aomine was drunk and they both couldn’t decide if they loved or hated each other. Haruka had already reached his social interaction limit and Kise wouldn’t stop talking on the way to the next bar.

Aomine had problems walking in straight lines, so did Rin so they thought it would be a good idea to help each other out. They had their arms around each other like a couple and were still bickering about which sport would be better. _Basketball has balls! But swimming looks beautiful. So does basketball…_

»Rin is so annoying when he is drunk«, Haruka said slowly being pissed off. »Why did they serve you alcohol anyways? You are minors.«

»I’m famous. Harucchi doesn’t understand how things go, does he?«

Kise led them into a tourists ramen bar where they also serve cocktails. The lights were flashy, the music good and loud and there were people from all nationalities. You could hear English, Japanese, German and many other languages. Kise was shown a table on the second floor right next to the window with a good view into Tokyos night life. Even though it was still dawning.

»More alcohol, please!«, Aomine ordered and Kise translated for the waiter that this meant more Tequila Sunrise. He ordered a Mojito for himself. Rin had an Cuba Libre and Haruka just plain water.

»Haru-chan loooooooooves water. He is in loooove with water. Like he could marry it but can’t and I’m the closest thing to water. You know humans consist of 95% water.«

»No, they don’t. Cucumbers maybe.« Haruka padded his boyfriend on the back as if everything was going to be just fine.

»Are you a cucumber, Rin?«, Aomine asked and fell into a laughing fit which Kise quite enjoyed. Aomine wasn’t the laughing kind.

Rin’s face become sour but only until their ramen arrived.

»You know, Aomine, you should always play for the team!«, Rin said with a full mouth.

»Which one? Do you mean the gay team?«

»Uhm… yesh. I do. What, no I didn’t I meant your team! You shouldn’t go solo!«

»I’m not«, Aomine answered with a smirk on his lips and put his hand around Kise’s waist bringing him closer. »We are a team.«

»Awwww, that’s really cute!«

Kise’s head fell onto Aomine’s shoulder and he grinned like a maniac.

»That’s really romantic! Why aren’t you this romantic, huh, Haruka??« Rin’s words sounded like a blame and they had this topic 100 times already.

»You are all drunk, I think we should leave…« Haruka wasn’t amused at all.

»Do we really have to?«, it came back unison.

 

**_/Epilogue/_ **

 

Haruka had his boyfriend on his back giving him a piggy ride. Rin fell asleep three blocks ago and was finally peaceful desite Aomine’s childish tries to wake him up.

Kise hung himself onto Aomine talking about how much fun he had and without receiving any answer.

Aomine, when not trying to suffocate Rin, had a hard time concentrating on walking in a straight line and asking, when he would get his rewards. _Never_ , was Kise’s answer.

Haruka was totally fed up and wanted a bath really badly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr :) absolut-talentfrei.tumblr.com  
> Also I have a lot of other stories (which I'll upload this week)


End file.
